


Sleepy Priorities

by OtterlyNonsensical



Series: Priorities [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning Wood, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: Saeyoung realizes yet again how lucky he is to have such a loving family that gives the best snuggles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Saeyoung's surprise, but I couldn't get it out of my head to write what I was supposed to be working on. I hope you enjoy! :)

Saeyoung we late getting getting home from work.  So late in fact, that it was morning already and the sun was already creeping over the horizon.  Sneaking as quietly through the apartment as possible, not wanting to wake up his lovers, he grabbed a clean t-shirt and clean underwear before heading to the bathroom to rinse off off some of the grime and brush his teeth. As he passed the bed, he couldn't help but smile lovingly at the lump of blankets.  MinJi was wrapped tightly around Yoosung and both were rolled up in blankets so tightly they were a burrito. He wished he could join them, but didn't want to wake them up so early.

 

Turning on the sink to the hottest setting, but not bothering to let it heat up, he splashed his face with the freezing water and did a quick once over of his teeth.  Good enough for now especially with how cold his hands were now! He quickly changed, leaving his dirty clothes where they fell on the floor. He went into secret agent mode again to sneak back to the living room, planning on sleeping on the couch so he wouldn’t disturb anyone this early.  

 

He only made it halfway through the room before noticing MinJi’s head peeking out of the blankets, watching him.  She rubbed her eyes and gave him a sleepy smile while pulling an edge of the blankets from under her to welcome him to bed.  With a Sheepish grin, he changed his route and crawled in bed.

 

With a kiss to MinJi’s nose, he whispered softly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

MinJi turned a little more towards him, Yoosung immediately following her for maximum snuggles.  His arms wrapped tightly around her and his leg thrown over her hip. MinJi wiggled a little, snuggling back into Yoosung to get comfortable before pulling Saeyoung after her.  He followed with no resistance, but forgot just how cold his hands were when he brushed the stray hairs out of her face. MinJi’s eyes snapped wide with a hiss as his cold hands touched her warm neck.

 

Saeyoung jerked his hands away immediately.  “Shit, MinJi, I’m sorry. You know I never let the water get warm.”

 

She only gave him a sleepy grunt as she wrapped his hands in hers and holding them tightly to her chest.  “S’okay.”

 

Her eyes drifted back closed as she buried her face into his chest and soon her breathing became heavier with sleep.  He kissed the top of her head and gently pried one of his hands free to wrap an arm around both MinJi and Yoosung in before sleep found him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to a hair tickling his nose, Saeyoung batted it away, refusing to open his eyes.  Both MinJi and Yoosung had adorable bedhead in the morning, so really it could have been either, but feeling the soft curves pressed against him, he realized they hadn’t moved at all while they slept and he was still snuggled closely to MinJi.  Slightly more aware of his surroundings now, he buried his nose in her hair.

 

Saeyoung was still exhausted, but now that his brain was whirring to life there was no way he could go back to sleep.  Asleep or not, he definitely wasn't about to leave the bed. Tightening his arm around his lovers, he pulled them both closer.  MinJi, ever the light sleeper, soon began rubbing her face into his neck as she whined at being awake. Soon, she came out of her hiding spot, only one eye cracked open, giving him a light peck on his lips.

 

“What are you doing up so early, you just got to bed?” she asked, her voice still raspy with sleep.

 

In a voice no louder than a whisper, he switched to God 707 mode.  “You’re beloved God 707 does not require sleep like mortals, he recharges with kisses and PhD Pepper!”

 

“Well I can help with one of those.”

 

Closing the short distance between them she kissed his lips, his nose, his cheeks, peppering him with kisses until he huffed a laugh at her.

 

“I’m feeling more recharged already!”

 

“Good, good.  But I’m not finished yet!”  

 

MinJi pulled him back down to her and into a deeper kiss, her tongue playing with the seam of his lips until he gave in.  Tongues twining and teeth nipping, Saeyoung ground his hips into MinJi with a moan.

 

“Looks like you are recharging this as well!”

 

With his free hand, Saeyoung skimmed his fingers gently under the edge of her shirt, up her stomach and lazed around her breast avoiding her nipple.  MinJi arched her back, pressing herself more solidly into his hand. Still avoiding where she wanted his hand, Saeyoung freed his other arm to trail his finger along the edge of her panties.  Giving in to her demands, he pinched and roller her nipple while moving his other hand to tease her pussy through her panties.

 

With a gasp, MinJi tried  to throw her leg over Saeyoung, pulling him closer to where she wanted him, but a sleepy moan from Yoosung was muffled into her neck as he clung closer, pressing his hardness into her back.  Since he didn’t seem to want to let her out of his grip, MinJi wiggled a bit until her ass was lined up with the cock poking her in the back. Rocking her hips into Saeyoung as he continued to tease her nipples relentlessly, then back onto Yoosung.

 

It was pretty common for Yoosung to wake up hard, and he enjoyed waking up to being teased, but even with that he was never the easiest to wake up.  His arm around her stomach gripped her tighter still as he began grinding steadily against her.

 

MinJi loved the feeling of being in the middle of this, but was starting to get frustrated she couldn’t get into a better position.  She tried again and successfully freed herself from Yoosungs clingy arms while Saeyoung chuckled at the scene and certainly not lifting a hand to help her.

 

MinJi didn’t go far though.  She pushed Yoosung onto his back and slid his underwear down under his balls, The elastic pushing them higher and closer to his cock.  She licked her lips and gently mouthed at his balls before licking hot stripes up his length. Yoosung moaned, but remained asleep as she continues her teasing.

 

Saeyoung was watching with his hand lightly stroking himself through his own underwear.  MinJi met his eyes and winked at him as she engulfed Yoosung, wiggling her hips suggestively.  Taking the hint, Saeyoung crawled to the bed behind her and buried his nose in the wet fabric covering her pussy, catching the fabric in his teeth and pulling it to the side.  MinJi shivered as his hot breath hit her as he pushed her knees further apart to allow him better access.

 

With messy laps of his tongue, Saeyoung licked at her dripping pussy, carefully avoiding her clit, pulling away often to bite her thighs, leaving marks all up and down them.  MinJi tried to follow his ever elusive mouth as she moaned around Yoosung, taking him deeper until he was nudging at her throat. Yoosung thrust unconsciously into her mouth as he cried out above them, his whines getting more and more urgent.

 

Focusing on Yoosung while being teased and tasted by Saeyoung proved to be a challenge, but she pulled off of Yoosung and relaxed her throat then took him all the way into her mouth.  Yoosung buried his hands in MinJi’s hair and thrust up with a cry as he came down her throat, instantly wide awake.

 

“Min-MinJi!” Gasping when he became oversensitive, Yoosung gently pulled her off of him and sat up to pull her into a kiss, the taste of his own come still in her mouth.

 

Saeyoung stood and went to his side table to rummage before returning with his bottle of lube, tossing it onto the bed.  He discarded his shirt and underwear before crawling back to MinJi to remove her soaked panties as well. Yoosung pulled back from the kiss as MinJi began tugging at his underwear as well.  He pulled back enough to throw the shirt to the floor and wiggle the rest of the way out of his underwear, before pulling MinJi back into a kiss.

 

Saeyoung wasted no time, his cock slipping into MinJi’s pussy with no resistance.  MinJi gasped into Yoosung as she bucked back against Saeyoung, urging him to go deeper.  He thrusts deeper, but keeps his pace slow. Ignoring MinJi’s protesting whine, he grabed the lube and with a flick of the cap, drizzled the chilly lube between her cheeks.  Fingers following the drizzle, circling the tight hole with light probes until it relaxes inviting him in.

 

MinJi keened at the attention, and Yoosung watched wide eyed and flushed as Saeyoung began to stretch her open.  Yoosung’s spent cock began to take interest in the scene before him and twitched, catching MinJi’s attention. MinJi lowered onto her elbows, arching her back to give Saeyoung a better angle, then licked tiny puppy licks around Yoosung’s still mostly flaccid dick.  As he started to harden once again, she drew him deeper into her mouth, sucking hard.

 

As Saeyoung continued to stretch and slowly fuck MinJi, he pulled Yoosung in to kiss him over MinJi’s back.  His thrusted into MinJi pushing her, in rhythm, deeper onto Yoosung's cock. Yoosung tangled one hand in MinJi’s hair as he began to gently rock into her mouth, and the other hand in Saeyoung’s hair, lips and tongues crashing together with a whimper.

 

Pulling off of Yoosung for a breath, MinJi gave one last lick before pushing him back slightly to make room for her to sit up.  MinJi disentangled herself before pushing Saeyoung to the bed and encouraging him into a sitting position before climbing onto his lap and sitting back down on his cock with a moan.  She beckoned for Yoosung to follow, holding her cheeks apart to offer her ass to him.

 

Yoosung came up behind her, spreading their leg further apart to make room for his own, and lined himself up, easing his way past the tight ring of her asshole.  With his slow movements he could feel Saeyoung thrusting at a slightly faster speed. The additional friction pulled a whine from him as he sped up, alternating with Saeyoung’s thrusts, faster and harder.

 

MinJi bounced on both of them, feeling warm and full as they both filled her.  She leaned back into Yoosung baring her neck to him. Without hesitation, he bit down, sucking and lapping at the sensitive skin.  Saeyoung leaned forward to catch her breast in his mouth, biting down as he slipped a hand between them and began fast urgent circles around her clit.

 

Unable to hold back with pleasure from so many points, MinJi screamed with abandon as she came, clenching hard around both Yoosung and Saeyoung.  The added tightness caused them both to push into her harder and faster until they could no longer hold it in. Yoosung grabbed her hips, driving into her faster and faster, slipping over the edge and spilling into her ass, cries muffled into her neck.  Saeyoung followed shortly after coming his lovers names on his lips.

 

The three sat there panting and catching their breath with arms entwined as the come slid further down MinJi’s thighs, covering them all.  

 

“Um, guys, if we don’t get cleaned up, I think we might get stuck this way.” MinJi said with a giggle as neither of them seemed interested in moving.

 

“Brain shutting down, beep.  Sleep mode activated, beep.” Saeyoung nuzzled back between her breasts.

 

Yoosung finally pulled back and blushed at the mess left behind.  “Uh, I’ll go get us some washcloths to clean up with.”

 

He left the bed and returned with a warm washcloth and began wiping up the mess from MinJi from where they were still joined.  Saeyoung’s soft cock slipped out at the movement and another flood of come washed down her thighs. Yoosung continued to wipe them up then tossed the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom before falling back into the bed and snuggling up to Saeyoung, who was already drifting to sleep.

 

MinJi smiled at the two and carefully got up to go clean herself up a little better before she joined them back in bed, snuggling up to Saeyoung’s other side.  She gave them both a soft kiss on the forehead then snuggled in closer as Saeyoung’s arm wrapped tightly around her. Surrounded by warmth and love, they were all perfectly content to sleep well into the afternoon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason, even though this was stuck in my head, it was also fighting me every step of the way. I feel like it is a bit all over the place, but this is all I have for now.   
> I hope you still enjoy it though!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> I am happy to take requests if there is anything that would tickle your fancy with these three!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff! 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)  
> I am happy to take requests if there is anything that would tickle your fancy with these three!


End file.
